Detalles
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Serie de 1O drabbles; KisaxYukina: O3.- Brazos. Aunque al principio lo negase, Shouta amaba dormir entre los brazos de su amante.
1. Contraseña

_**D**_isclaimer: Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura :c!

_**A**_dvertencia: Yaoi (relación _chicoxchico_) si no te gustan este tipo de cosas no leas, por favor.

_**S**_ummary: Serie de 1O drabbles; KisaxYukina: O1.- Contraseña. ¡Oh, sí! Cuando terminara con la cena se dedicaría a cambiar sus contraseñas, tal y como Kisa lo había hecho…

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>tall_es._

_**O**__1.-__** C**__ontraseñ__**a.**_

Yukina escuchó su celular sonar, sin descuidar la comida que momentos antes había puesto en la estufa a fuego bajo, contestó. No era del tipo desconfiado, así que no se preocupó por ver de quien era la llamada.

—¿Bueno?

—_Ah, Yukina —._ Escuchó del otro lado de la línea esa voz que tanto amaba. El castaño automáticamente sonrió. —_Gracias al cielo que contestas, ¿oye estás en el trabajo?_

—Nop, me dieron el día libre, justo ahora estoy preparando la cena, Kisa-san. —Contestó, mientras movía la sopa con el cucharon. —¿Sucede algo?

Kisa suspiró aliviado.

—¿_Po…emm… podrías hacerme un favor_? —Preguntó con una voz tan baja que si no fuera por el buen oído de su amante no habría escuchado nada.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué necesitas, Kisa-san?

—_Verás, olvidé mi portátil sobre la mesa de centro y resulta que tengo un archivo muy importante en ella, pero como estoy muy ocupado en la oficina no puedo salir._ —Confesó antes de volver a suspirar, esta vez, frustrado.

Yukina sonrió. Seguro que su pareja debió de haber estado bastante distraído como paraqué se le olvidase algo así de importante. Salió de la cocina, no sin antes haber bajado aun más la flama de la estufa previniendo así que la comida se quemara, dirigiéndose a la sala donde efectivamente encontró la portátil de Kisa-san.

—Entiendo. —Aclaró con su usual amabilidad. —¿Quieres que te lleve la portátil?

—_No, no es necesario. Tan sólo envíame el archivo que está en el escritorio desde tu correo al mío, por favor_. —Murmuró al borde de la desesperación. El archivo debe ser realmente importante, pensó Yukina.

—¡Vale! Sólo espera un momento, la encenderé.

—_Sí, sí._

El castaño se sentó en el suelo para estar a la altura de la mesa, abrió la portátil y apretó el botón de encendido. Al instante la pantalla emitió un brillo seguido de un pequeño rectángulo azul.

"_Contraseña_"

Leyó y volvió a releer una vez más. Yukina pestañeó un par de veces, confundido.

_"Contraseña"_

—Emm… ¿Kisa-san?

—_¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?_ —Preguntó con tono serio en su voz. ¡Realmente necesitaba ese archivo! Que si no lo entregaba seguro Takano-san se lo comería vivo.

—La computadora me pide contraseña. —Admitió.

_Silencio._

_Silencio.._

_Silencio…_

Escuchó un sonido como de algo estrellándose contra una mesa (jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente que ese "algo" era la cabeza de su amante), seguido de un par de palabras que no alcanzó a comprender. ¿Kisa-san habla otros idiomas? Se preguntó, curioso. Bueno, ya se encargaría de responder esa duda luego.

—Kisa-san, ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? —Yukina pestañeó preocupado.

_Silencio otra vez._

—_Yukina._ —Escuchó el leve susurro del otro lado.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede, Kisa-san?

—_No… qui-quiero decir… la contraseña… es Yukina_.

Yukina volvió a pestañear y conforme comprendía lo que su amante acababa de decir una enorme sonrisa se fue planteando en su bello rostro.

Tecleó un par de letras en el recuadro seguidamente de la tecla "enter".

Y volvió a sonreír cuando la laptop encendió por completo.

—Listo, Kisa-san. Ya envié el archivo. —Le hizo saber al otro cuando terminó de hacer el trabajo, segundos después escuchó otro suspiro de alivio.

—_¡Gracias, Yukina!_ —Le agradeció.

—De nada, Kisa-san. —Respondió amable. —Ah, sí. Te amo. Realmente te amo.

Aunque no podía verlo, se lo imaginaba con un sonrojo cubriéndole la cara y los ojos bien abiertos, como cada vez que le decía esas palabras.

—_Ca-cállate. ¡Te-tengo que irme ya! ¡Nos vemos en un rato, adiós!_ —Y colgó.

Yukina no pudo evitar que una risita escapara de sus labios, como amaba esos pequeños detalles que le demostraban lo mucho que Kisa lo amaba, aunque este no se lo dijera tan seguido. Se levantó del suelo con otra sonrisa en los labios y se dirigió a la cocina para seguir con la sopa.

¡Oh, sí! Cuando terminara con la cena se dedicaría a cambiar sus contraseñas, tal y como Kisa lo había hecho…

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>/A: ¡Uff… estoy nerviosa! Esta sería mi primer serie de Drabbles completamente yaoi :c! Este se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción que se llama "Beautiful Target" de un grupo coreano que se llama B1A4, en lo personal me encanta esa canción la letra es tan asdjnñkasfnksnd! Y JinYoung es demasiado sensual como para ser verdad :'c XD

En fin, hace unos días terminé _Tiger and Bunny_, y sólo pude decir, "Shit, ¿Cómo es posible que haya terminado tan pronto? QwQ" Y les digo la verdad? Lloré con los dos últimos capítulos, sí, lloré de verdad, se me salieron las lágrimas, jamás me imaginé que un anime así me hiciera llorar XD!

Buenobueno, dejo de escribir. Agradezco a las personas que hayan leído y no se les olvide dejar review *-*!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿R<strong>__eview? *-*!_


	2. Sonrisa

_**D**_isclaimer: Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, sólo hago esto por diversión y pasatiempo.

_**A**_dvertencia: Yaoi (relación _chicoxchico_) si no te gustan este tipo de cosas no leas, por favor.

_**S**_ummary: Serie de 1O drabbles; KisaxYukina: O2.- Sonrisa. Porque la sonrisa de Yukina podía alegrar un poco esos días malos.

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>tall_es._

**.**

_**O**__2.-__** S**__onris__**a.**_

Estaba hecho una mierda y él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Su día había estado horrible, se sentía cansado, los ojos le pesaban, la cabeza le dolía y para colmo tenía hambre, mucha hambre. Se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que comió como debería ser. Suspiró cansado, cerrando los ojos.

Su semana tampoco había sido muy buena; una de sus autoras se había retrasado al entregar su manuscrito, lo que significaba gritos de Takano-san por todos lados, una semana sin dormir, bañarse, comer o siquiera ver el sol. Y ni hablar tener una vida como cualquier persona "normal". Ser editor estaba acabando lentamente con él.

Su vida y su trabajo eran una mierda. Y no cualquiera, sino una grande.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió sus cabellos color azabache, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. Tan sólo quería llegar a casa, prepararse una sopa instantánea y echarse a dormir por horas —aunque a veces le parecían segundos—.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta de su departamento, así que decidió buscar sus llaves. Primero revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón, luego los de su chamarra y al final los frontales de su camiseta.

Maldijo un par de veces cuando se percató que sus llaves estaban perdidas, seguramente se encontraban dentro de su maleta llena de papeles, carpetas, plumones rojos, lapiceros y otras cosas que no recordaba tener ahí dentro.

Con un suspiro frustrado, metió la mano dentro de su maletín y comenzó a buscar.

—¡Claro llaves, ustedes también pónganse en contra mía! —Masculló entre dientes, al no poder encontrarlas. Buscó durante unos momentos más hasta que dio con ellas, estaban en un lugar recóndito, por eso le habían dado tanto trabajo hallarlas. —La próxima vez les pondré un llavero dos veces más grande. A ver si así dejan de perderse.

Odiaba la vida y seguro que la vida le odiaba a él también (Y no es que fuera negativo, para nada, simplemente era realista). Además casi podría jurar que nada cambiaría el mal día que estaba teniendo. Cansado de su mala suerte, metió la llave dentro de la cerradura y giró la perilla.

—¡Oh, Kisa-san! ¡Bienvenido a casa! —Le saludó su joven pareja, mientras le miraba con una destellante sonrisa. Su corazón latió con más fuerza de lo normal y sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas.

—Emm… uh… estoy en casa. —Murmuró, desviando la mirada. Yukina volvió a sonreírle tiernamente. Su corazón latió nuevamente.

—Luces cansado, Kisa-san. ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó acercándose a él, hasta el punto de acarrarlo en una pared. Shouta sudó frío, si Yukina se enteraba que le dolía la cabeza le obligaría a ir al médico y realmente no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado.

—Ah, sí, umm, estoy bien. —Rió nerviosamente y se escabulló de entre los brazos del castaño, alejándose lo más posible de él. —Es sólo que tengo hambre y algo de sueño, realmente no fue un buen día para mí.

Yukina pareció relajarse, él casi suspiró. Se había salvado de esta.

—¡Entonces ve a darte un baño, la cena ya casi está lista! Hice la cama hace un rato, así que podrás ir a dormir una vez que acabes. No te preocupes por lo demás, yo me haré cargo. —Le avisó.

Kisa asintió para luego lanzar sus cosas a una esquina de su departamento, quitarse los zapatos y caminar hacia el baño, mientras Yukina se dirigía a la cocina con otra sonrisa. Él se sonrojó al pensar en todas las cosas que hacia su amante por él y se preguntó si debía hacer algo para agradecerle por todo. Suspiró y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

Por su mente pasó una imagen de Yukina sonriéndole, provocando en él otro sonrojo involuntario y otro látido de su corazón. Aunque aún había un montón de cosas acerca del amor que no comprendía del todo, sabía de antemano que realmente amaba a Yukina y no sólo por su rostro, sino por esa dulce sonrisa que hacia sus días malos cambiar un poco, volviéndose un tanto alegres y, al menos, soportables. Definitivamente, Yukina y su sonrisa eran los únicos responsables de ello.

Bueno, debía aceptarlo, la vida no le odiaba del todo.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>/A: ¡Gracias por leer! Los reviews me hacen la personita más _happy_ del universo; ¡Gracias por ellos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿R<strong>__eview? *-*!_


	3. Brazos

_**D**_isclaimer: Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, sólo hago esto por diversión y pasatiempo.

_**A**_dvertencia: Yaoi (relación _chicoxchico_) si no te gustan este tipo de cosas no leas, por favor.

_**S**_ummary: Serie de 1O drabbles; KisaxYukina: O3.- Brazos. Aunque al principio lo negase, Shouta amaba dormir entre los brazos de su amante.

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>tall_es._

**.**

_**O**__3.-__** B**__razo__**s.**_

En la soledad de su habitación Shouta, muy despacio, deslizó uno de sus dedos por su labio inferior. La sensación de los labios de Yukina aun perduraba en los suyos. Entonces las mariposas se hicieron presentes en su estómago, el cosquillo prosiguió hasta llegar a sus labios, quedándose permanentemente en sus mejillas, dibujado en forma de rubor.

Nunca se acostumbraría, se dijo. Era algo que, para él, se le antojaba romántico y hasta cierto punto, cursi. Aun siendo editor de manga shojo no le gustaban ese tipo de sensaciones; las mariposas en el estómago, el cosquilleo en sus labios cada vez que Yukina le besaba o el —horrible, ¡Horrible!—sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nada de eso le gustaba.

Lo hacían sentir débil, como un idiota. Odiaba también el temblor en sus piernas o la manera en que sus manos sudaban cada vez que se quedaba a solas con su amante.

Nunca, pero nunca, se acostumbraría a esas sensaciones. Todo eso le recordaba que estaba enamorado. Completamente enamorado y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Simplemente era difícil para él aceptarlo, ¿Cómo fue a caer enamorado de alguien nueve años menor? Ni siquiera él mismo tenía la respuesta a esa interrogativa.

Se acurrucó más en las sábanas y hundió su cabeza en la suave almohada. Era de noche, sin embargo, no tenía sueño, por alguna extraña razón se sentía vacio y frío, a pesar de estar cubierto hasta la nariz. Se dio la vuelta tratando de acomodarse mejor, pero nada, ni un mísero cambio.

Soltó un suspiro y se rascó su negra cabellera. Aunque odiase aceptarlo, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a Yukina, quería sentirlo a su lado abrazándolo y acurrucándose contra su cuerpo al dormir. En pocas palabras; quería un abrazo de Yukina. Era algo a lo qué, irónicamente, ya se había acostumbrado.

Eso no lo negaría, aunque sonara algo contradictorio. Simplemente se le había hecho costumbre sentir el calor de Yukina contra suyo, su calmada respiración en su cuello y la forma en la que el castaño le susurraba "Te quiero" una y otra vez en su oído antes de dormir. Aunque al principio lo negase, Shouta amaba dormir entre los brazos de su amante.

¿Y si le llamaba para pedirle que fuera a su departamento a dormir?... Nop, no haría tal cosa.

A pesar de estar enamorado seguía siendo orgulloso.

Volvió a darse la vuelta, mirando fijamente a su despertador; las doce y media, ya era bastante tarde y aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Gruñó un par de palabras, acomodándose boca arriba para observar el techo de su habitación. ¡Joder, no era posible que le necesitase hasta para dormir! Él no solía ese tipo de persona. Siempre había dormido perfectamente bien estando solo... hasta que le conoció.

Jodido hombre que había cambiado todo en su vida.

Maldiciéndose un par de veces tomó su celular de la mesa de noche, y sin pensarlo demasiado envió un correo.

_"Ven a mi departamento a dormir"..._

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>/A: Me salió corto pensé que sería más largo, pero ya vi que no. En fin, gracias por leer y por los reviews. Realmente me hace feliz saber que les gustan estos drabbles, seguiré escribiendo (y mejorando poco a poco) :). ¿Saben algo? Desde hace un par de días tengo ganas de escribir un Long-fic para Junjou Romantica, aunque aun no estoy tan segura e.e.

En fin, ¡Gracias por pasar a leer! Un review siempre me hace feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿R<strong>__eview? *-*!_


End file.
